Cut
by originallust
Summary: AU/AH After a heist gone wrong Caroline is sent to Fell's Prison for her sins where she meets the ruthless serial killer Niklaus Mikaelson. Can a Broken Heart and a Twisted Soul find comfort in one another or will their pasts turn them against each other and cause a war between gangs? RATED M - For Violence, Language and Smut.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**So this is my new/first story which is on my all-time favourite ship… KLAROLINE! *screams like an idiot* **

**Information on my other story (Kol/OC, Beauty of the Phoenix) is in the bottom A/N. **

**_Summary_**

**_After a heist gone wrong Caroline is sent to Fell's Prison for her sins where she meets the ruthless serial killer Niklaus Mikaelson. Can a Broken Heart and a Twisted Soul find comfort in one another or will their pasts turn them against each other and cause a war between gangs?_**

* * *

**Cut**

**Caroline + Klaus Fanfiction (Klaroline)**

**Prologue **

* * *

_Tap…_

_._

_._

_._

_Tap…_

_._

_._

_._

Her footsteps echo through the long grey hallway as she strolls forward slowly to the room that she'd be occupying for… well she doesn't even know how long clenches and unclenches her fist as the guard behind her continues to push and manhandle her forward.

_Crack…_

_._

_._

_Crack…_

Her knuckles cracking echo along with her footsteps as she clenches and unclenches her fist. The guard grunts annoyed and mutters something under his breath so low that she doesn't hear what he says, only his mummers. She looks over her shoulder and glares at him, he glares back at her and shoves her forward and urgers her to walk faster. She rolls her eyes and picks up her pace walking faster, making the guard have to jog to catch up to her.

She looks around to see other prisoners looking up from their cells watching her as she walks past. A few dog whistles are thrown at her from the male occupants at the jail. The whistles and cheers make her insides churn at the thought of seeing any of these twisted men out in the yard.

She looks forwards again and keeps her emotionless facial expression up and continues to walk. She lifts her foot up to take another step but stumbles back as the guard yanks on her arm. She looks up at him to see a twisted smirk on his face as he fishes for his keys. He unlocks the jail cell door then unlocks her handcuffs. Once they fall off she instantly rubs her wrist and looks down at them to see that they're red from the cuffs, where they had cut into her skin. Before she can react the guard pushes her into the cell making her fall to the ground. A loud click echoes in her cell telling her that the cell is locked and making everything seem more real.

She looks up from the floor to see the guard giving her a toothy smile as he leans against the bars of the cell.

"Such a shame darl', you could 'ave made an excellent shag…. What am I sayin' you'd still be one!" He says in a sleazy tone that makes her skin crawl.

She spits at him from her spot on the floor and snarls.

"Go to hell!"

"Your da one that's gonna be rottin' in this cell, not me." He chuckles darkly which makes her hiss.

"It's what you deserve criminal. Thinkin' you can just go around stealin' our money." He hisses back.

He stomps away and she screams in frustration as the situation sinks in deeper. She slides back against the cold grey cement wall and buries her face in her hands. Tears begin to well up in her eyes and roll down her cheek but she contains her sobs not wanting any of the other prisoners to hear her.

How the hell did she get herself into this mess? Her and her team were just doing another normal heist but everything went wrong. They abandoned her, her team, pack; _friends_ all abandoned her and left with the money they had stolen. To them she was just some pretty blonde distraction that could sway anyone who saw her. But she could, everyone fell for her trap. She was queen of distraction… seduction. Her team would send her into the lion's den and she'd flirt and seduce her way through distracting their victim while the rest drained their bank accounts clean. Sometimes if her job got tough she'd lure _their_ targets away and kill them. Usually she'd dose their wine with poison because it could never be drawn back to her or she'd make it look like a suicide. Caroline would always feel guilty afterwards but the people she killed were always the bad ones, like drug laws or people who did bad things or hurt people to earn their money.

Every heist she would have a new look, new identity, new life. Sometimes she was Amanda, Claire, Jessica, Chloe… the list goes on and on.

But for this heist she was Chelsea Monroe, black wig and brown contacts, short red dress that went mid-thigh to show off her perfect slim legs, that was Chelsea.

She closes her eyes and rests her head against the wall as she relives the heist again…

*C+K*

**_A few days ago_**

_She strolls in through the big double glass doors with gold trimmings. The lights glistening in the brand new casino reek of money which makes her joy double. Tonight her and her group; __**The Misfits**__, are robing a brand new millionaire Brady Phillips of his newly earned money from his brand spanking new casino. Her job for the night is to play a girl named Chelsea Monroe who is looking for a good time from anyone, but of course in reality the only person she wants to have a "good time" with is the one and only Brady Phillips. _

_She continues to stroll through the foyer with a small sway of her hips as she takes in her surroundings. The walls are all painted in a darker gold colour but the trimmings and frames of art work are in bright solid gold to catch attention. The carpet is plush velvet red that makes her bright red stilettoes sink into it. A few groups of men and their gold digging hoes are gathered in the foyer and all turn their heads as she makes her way to the glass elevator. She throws them a wink which earns her a few dog whistles that makes her shiver. She always hates when men do that, it's like they have no respect for women at all. But who is she kidding? They don't. _

_She presses the "up" button for the elevator. She waits patiently and when it does come down it opens up to reveal a velvet boy with curly brown hair in a velvet red uniform/suit. She smiles warmly at him which makes him suck in a deep breath. She bites down on her lips trying to contain her laughter at the flustered boy. _

_"Where to ma'am?" He asks politely._

_"Casino floor please." She requested and he gives a quick nod and presses the second last button. _

_Brady's casino isn't just a normal casino it's also a hotel but the rooms cost a lot of money for one night, one of the many reasons for his success. _

_After a minute the elevator stops and a ding echoes through the small compartment. The doors slide open to reveal loud chatter and massive crowds of people around gambling tables. She takes a few steps forward and makes her way out. _

_"Good luck ma'am, I hope you gain some money while here." He offers quietly making her turn around to look at him._

_"Oh I'll defiantly be getting something from tonight." She says cryptically. _

_She walks out of the elevator and makes her way into the crowded room. She looks from left to right trying to see if she can see Brady, but she has no luck. She touches her ear softly and switches her ear piece on but continues walking through the crowd with a lowered head. _

_"Elena?" She whispers then waits for a reply. _

_"What is it Care?" A voice grumbles back. _

_"I don't know where Brady is. I was wondering if you can see him on the security cameras you hacked?" Caroline asks as she continues to scan the area. _

_"I'll just check…-umm…-ooh! He is by the Black Jack table to your far left." Elena answers._

_She turns around and faces the direction Elena told her and smiles brightly when she sees Brady standing by laughing with some men as well as having a group of girls who are touching his arms and giggling. Caroline shakes her head as well as rolling her eyes then smirks._

_"Thank 'Lena, found him."_

_She switches off the ear piece and struts towards his table swaying her hips as she goes. She makes sure not to look at him as makes her way over to his table. Even though her eyes are not on him she can feel his gaze burning into her as she gets closer. _

_She leans across the table to see what is going on in the game. Caroline has never been one to gamble so she honestly doesn't understand the terms and rules of any of the games that can be played. _

_"Hey babe, you in?" A husky voice whispers into her ear. _

_A smirk appears on her face as she already knows who it is._

_"Mmm, no, I'm not much of gambler." She shrugs off and continues to look at the table and not face him._

_"Not much of risk taker I'm guessing?" He questions into her ear. _

_"I never said anything about not taking risks." She says in a seductive tone back._

_She looks over her shoulder and glances at him from under her eyelashes in a flirty manner. He smirks back at her and takes the seat beside where she is standing. _

_"Well, if you're not here for the gambling than what are you here for?" He questions with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Well… maybe I'm here for you." She flirts and raises an eyebrow back. _

_"I guess we can do something about that than." He flirts back. _

_She lets another smirk slide onto her face and looks away from him and back at the table. A buzzing in her clutch hand bag brings her attention to her phone and she quickly pulls it out. She makes sure to have her brightness dimmed and the screen angled away from Brady but not so much that it looks suspicious. She opens the text and reads;_

**_Ripper's having a few problems with cracking the lock to the safe, keep Brady busy Blondie._**

**_~Son of Sam_**

_She quickly exits the text from The Son of Sam, aka Damon Salvatore and slides it back into her bright red clutch that matches her shoes. She looks up to see Brady staring at her cleavage. Typical. She pushes his stare away from her mind and flicks her hair off of her shoulder and puts her best flirt face on. _

_"Sooo… Brady. How about we get a drink and get to know one another over it." She requests in a throaty tone to make her sound more seductive and alluring. _

_"Sounds wonderful babe." He agrees immediately and offers her his arm. _

_She takes it without hesitation and sways her hips seductively as she walks ahead of him towards the bar. She sits on an empty stool and places her clutch on the table she crosses her legs to make her dress ride further up her thigh. She looks back over to see Brady's eyes on her legs as he sits down next to her. He orders himself a tumbler of bourbon and her two shots of tequila. After a second glass of bourbon he is already spilling everything about himself. Talking about how rich he is and how many girls have gone up to him tonight and wanted to "fuck". _

_"But don't worry babe, I have eyes only for you tonight." He says huskily as he leans forward. _

_It doesn't take too long until she is pinned to the wall in the elevator as Brady leaves sloppy open mouthed kisses all along her neck and shoulders. She moans softly at the touch of his hands moving up along her sides and to her breast. He cups them hard and pushes her further into the wall. She lets out a deep moan and throws her head back into the elevator wall. She feels guilty that her body is reacting to Brady this way; especially since her boyfriend is upstairs somewhere now filling duffle bags with money. _

_Her and Tyler's relationship has always been up and down and recently due to this heist he has been spending a lot of time away from her trying to get everything in order. Their relationship was… and mostly is based upon sex but Caroline can clearly say that she indeed loves him. Even though she is in an elevator now making out with Brady, she and Tyler both know that to her it is only a job. No matter how many men she may make out with he knows that he is the only one for her. But ever since this heist Tyler has been ignoring her by spending his days away researching Brady and his casino, so who could blame her if she takes pleasure in Brady's sloppy kisses?_

_Brady grinds into her from in-between her thighs making another throaty moan leave her mouth. She grinds back into him but feels something hard in his pants…which isn't his manhood. But before she can react to it it's gone and Brady flips her around hard into the elevator wall and jabs something into her back. _

_Fuck, it's a gun. _

_"Thought you could play me huh gorgeous?" He pushes the gun further into her back making her yelp in pain. "Well I've had someone on the inside in your pathetic little group of bandits for about a week now." He hisses into her ear._

_He grabs hold of her wig and yanks it hard making the wig come off. He tosses it onto the floor then grabs hold of her real hair and throws her to the floor as well._

_"I must admit though, you made a perfect distraction. Almost didn't think you were the one meant to distract me. That is until you started your little game of seduction, you were being __**too**__ easy" He mocks._

_She looks up at him from the floor and glares daggers at him. This whole time he had known because some traitor filled him in on their plan. _

_"Who told you!?" She hisses while clutching her ankle that she could positively assume is sprained. _

_"Hmm, I guess I could tell you seeming that you'll be rotting in jail in a day's time…" He pauses and briefly looks at her sprawled on the floor of the elevator before continuing, "Do you remember… hmm-who was it again? Oh that's right! Do you remember Jules? Well she just happened to be one of my past lovers…" He confirms with a twisted smirk on his face._

_"THAT BITCH!" Caroline roars which makes Brady chuckle darkly. _

_The elevator suddenly stops and a high pitch ring echoes through the compartment. Caroline immediately looks up to see that they've reached the top floor, the floor with the safe. Shit. _

_If Caroline had of paid attention she could have warned Tyler in advance for him to leave but now it's probably too late. _

_Brady yanks her up from her position on the floor making her stand on her feet. Caroline hisses and flinches from the pain shooting up her right leg from her sprained ankle. The elevator doors slide open and Brady pulls her through them towards the last door of the hallway. _

_He doesn't bother with putting in security details since the system is already hacked by Stefan. He throws open the door to reveal Tyler zipping up two __**very**__ full duffle bags. Tyler's head snaps up and in an immediate reaction withdraws his gun and points at Brady and her but hesitates when seeing Caroline with a gun pressed to her head. Tyler puts his gun back into its pouch then grabs both duffle bags in one hand. He takes a few steps forward with his spare hand up in an "I mean no harm" way. Brady tightens his grip on the gun and pushes it hard to her head making her yelp. _

_"Come on dude, drop the gun and girl." Tyler tries to reason but Brady keeps a firm hold on her and the gun._

_"I don't think so __**dude**__. Give me back my fucking money and I'll let her go!" Brady bellows making Caroline flinch from the close proximity. _

_"Ah, yeah… I'm not giving back the money. Just give me the girl dude." Tyler smirks._

_"NOT UNTIL I GET MY MONEY BACK!" Brady yells again. "I swear to god if you don't hand my money back to me this chick will be the first of you all to rot in hell!" He adds. _

_"Like I care? She's a bitchy blonde waste of space bimbo that's purpose is merely to be a distraction. She is easily replaceable." Tyler shrugs off._

_Caroline lets out a chocked gasp and tears begin to well up in her eyes and roll down her cheeks at Tyler's words. Maybe he is only faking; lying so he can get Brady to drop her then shoot him? _

_Before her thoughts can overcome her Tyler pulls out his gun and easily shoots Brady in the shoulder making him drop her and the gun. Brady screams out loudly which makes an evil smirk appear on Tyler's face. She smiles brightly as Tyler walks over to her with a smug facial expression. She knew he didn't mean those awful things he said about her._

_"Tyler." She says breathlessly as he approaches her._

_But her smile soon disappears as Tyler's foot connects with her stomach in a powerful blow that sends her backwards. Caroline screams out in pain as she feels a few ribs crack. She looks up at Tyler with hurt and betrayal in her eyes. _

_"Like I said, easily replaceable." He chuckles then walks out of the room leaving her behind. _

_Tears roll down her face like a waterfall as her heart breaks into a million different pieces. She musters all the strength she has left and slowly crawls/drags herself across the floor to the door. A firm grasp on her ankle pulls her back into the room. Caroline screams out as the pain increases in her ankle and ribs._

_"You're not leaving bitch!" Brady yells._

_Those were the last words she had heard before everything went black._

*C+K*

Her eyes snap open as a loud shrill of a bell sounds throughout the corridor alerting all the prison that it's lunch time. She curses under her breath and can't help but compare this stupid prison to a high school. Yeah, she really wants to go out there, get her lunch and sit at a table by a couple other criminals and talk about whose tattoo is better detailed or what sick thing they did to get in this hell hole. All she did was be a distraction in a heist and she has to stay at this joint! Yeah she killed a few people but they were all bad people and criminal themselves! She would never kill an innocent!

A low throat clearing from outside her cell pulls her attention to the metal bars. The guard has light brown hair that has tints of grey. He has a stubble and grey eyes with handsome features. She looks at his black guard uniform to see his name tag reads _"Alaric Saltzman"_.

"You coming out for lunch princess?" He asks casually while leaning against the metal bars and twirling his keys around his finger.

"Ala-rick?" She tries pronouncing his name which makes him chuckle.

"No, but good try princess. It's Alar-rick." He sounds it out for her with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asks puzzled with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry that you have such a weird name." She answers before continuing, "But hey, at least you can say your one of the first Alaric's' out there?" She says softly with a tiny grin.

"True, there aren't many Alaric's out there." He chuckles which scratching his head. "So are you coming out to have lunch with the others princess?" He asks again.

"Go eat lunch with a bunch of criminal who will probably stab me in the face and pull out my hair? Yeah, I don't think so." She says sarcastically.

"Suit yourself princess." Alaric shrugs and walks away to the dining hall.

She sits back into the wall and slump over. She cradles her head in one of her hands while using her other arm to cradle the area around her broken ribs. She lets out a tired sigh while closing her eyes and trying to bare the slight ache of her chest.

She's going to be here for a while.

* * *

**A/N**

**So to all of you who read my Kol/OC fan fiction it has been put on hiatus because I have lost the latest chapter I was writing on (and all my other fan fictions in the making) and have just lost quite a lot of inspiration due to losing it. BUT, after posting chapters for this story and getting more inspiration I will be back, I promise. X**

**Hopefully Chapter One will be up sometime this week depending on what I have planned! X**

**Um just to clarify! 'The Son of Sam' is Damon, he was known as that in the 70's when his humanity was off so I thought it fitted. (At least I'm pretty sure that's what he was called if not I'd really appreciate it if someone PM's me so i can change it if needed!).**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND FOLLOW/FAVOURITE THE STORY! J X**

**~ Mikayla**


	2. Infatuations

**A/N**

**Wow, I didn't think I'd get a response on the story like this! Thank you all so much! Having all of you follow/favourite/review just makes me want to continue so much more!**

**So here is another chapter. ;) x**

* * *

Nothingness.

That's what she feels.

She feels like she is just a hollow shell staring up at the roof of her new temporarily home. Not feeling anything, it's like she has switched a switch or something… the same switch she switches off when she _has _to hurt someone.

As memories of what she had to do all those times remerge they make something inside of her click. Rage, Betrayal, Guilt, Agony, all begin to bubble up within her. Her so called switch turns back on and all she feels is the pain that her friends have caused her. Tyler had just left her there, they all did. Not one of them even came back for her. They all just took the money and ran like cowards.

Each and every one of their faces appears in her mind, all smiley and happy looking with their new rich expenses. If she were to ever see any of them again she'd not only give them a piece of her mind but she'd also slap them across their smug faces a few times as well. How dare they leave her! She had risked and done so much for them! Most of their heist had depended on her distracting whoever their target was. She was an essential part of their group. But Tyler, that worthless piece of shit had the nerve to say that _she_, Caroline Forbes was useless and just a distraction that could easily be replaced? And to think that she probably would have ended up marrying him and spent the rest of her life being his wife!

She mentally kicks herself in the face for being so stupid and naïve.

The shrill of the bell rings again bringing her back from her thoughts. Caroline sits up from her position on the rock hard bed. The white sheets that she's been laying on are all muddy and covered in filth. Just looking at them makes her wish she could be in her warm four-poster bed with beautiful fluffy sheets. The softness of her bed would make her more comfortable as well as making the pain from her injuries more bearable.

She looks up at the grey wall above her and counts all the moss she sees. The green fungus makes her want to throw up but it also makes her want to run away more. God, this whole place makes her want to run, it's dark, filthy and not to mention all the people here look like total sleaze bags and psychos who will probably kill her in her sleep.

Her eyes catch a swarm of fluorescent orange jumpsuits (like her own) walk past her cell. Some of them are females, some are males. Her eyes catch a blonde female who resembles like her a lot but with chocolate brown eyes instead of blue. They both look one another in the eyes, the other girl smiles and winks at Caroline. She swallows a lump that has formed in her throat and immediately looks away.

What could that wink have meant? Does she know who Caroline is? She did make a bit of a name of herself… _The Blonde Distraction_.

Everyone in Caroline's group had a "name". They named themselves so that they could use the name as a cover up so no one knew who they really were. Their names were either given to them from the public because of what they had done previously in their lives.

Like Damon, his name was given to him.

It was when he lived in New York, Damon use to kill people, a lot of people. But before Damon started his killing, two decades back a man named Sam killed close to a hundred civilians in New York City until the police tracked him down and killed him. When Damon started to murder those of New York, the people thought that "Sam" must have had an offspring because it was their only explanation as to why a man would just kill innocent people out of the blue. They thought that Sam's offspring (aka Damon) must have "killer" in his blood which is why he kills. So they began to call Damon, The Son of Sam.

Others like herself were never given a name from the public. Mainly because they were smart enough not to be lazy and leave anything to chance like Damon had. The others like her gave themselves their own name except for them they named themselves something that was relevant to what they do, like hers.

A throat clearing makes her look at the cell door. Alaric is standing there with a tray of food that look like some meat process all mushed together to look like food with mashed potato on the side.

"I brought you something to eat." He declares while searching for his keys.

"Is that even food?"

"Well aren't you just a little ball of sunlight?" He chuckles while opening the bar door that's more like a gate.

He makes his way towards her while leaving the door open. Caroline gazes at the door left open then look back at Alaric with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not going to close that?" She asks bewildered.

He shrugs.

"I could escape you know? It would be that easy."

He places the tray besides the bed then sits on the bed next to her while twirling his keys around his finger which seems to be some sort of weird habit he has. But what's weirder is that she even noticed…

"Go ahead princess, what's stopping you?" He says while leaning back against the wall.

Caroline looks at him then at the door. If she tried she could make it if she wanted to. The only problem is that Alaric over here would easily catch her because of her injuries. Full grown man verse injured girl? The odds are in his favour this time. She looks at him one more time then smirks.

She flinches forward making it look like she's about to get up and run. Alaric reacts quickly and jumps up off the bed to block her path only to see her lying on her back in giggles. He furrows his eyebrow in confusion.

Caroline clutches onto her stomach trying to ease the pain from ribs because of her laughing. He honestly fell for her little trick. He thought she was going to run! But what really made her laugh was his face. He looked completely shocked and not to mention he looked scared! He had looked like a child who had made a huge mistake.

"You honestly thought I was going to run didn't you? Oh my god! Honestly Alaric, who do you think I am? I may be naïve at times but I'm no idiot. Breaking out during day time with 3 broken ribs and a sore ankle is stupid! I would never make it! Not to mention I have a guard sitting right next to me!" She chuckles while sitting back up.

"Oh so you think this is funny?" He questions annoyed.

"Maybe a little." She says while using her thumb and finger to demonstrate how little.

He glares at her but sighs in defeat having to admit to him that he can't be mad at her, especially since she caused no harm to… _him_.

"I have to go, but the food is there if you want it." He mumbles before leaving and locking her cell.

She hits her head against the wall in frustration making small clouds of dust float away from the impact. She looks down at the food tray on the floor and scrunches up her nose. The food looks terrible and defiantly doesn't look safe to eat. Her stomach growls in hunger which causes her to sigh in defeat knowing that her hunger is too unbearable for her right now. She slowly slips off the bed and onto the cold cement floor where she crawls over to the tray. She scoops a bit of the meat substance that looks like mushy meatloaf onto her finger and sticks it into her mouth. She closes her eyelids tightly and swallows quickly not wanting to taste the meat. It slides down her throat like a huge uncomfortable lump. She coughs once it finally manages to slide down her throat; she inhales sharply and picks up the fork on the tray.

"Hmm, plastic… of course." She mutters to herself before scooping up some mashed potato and eating it.

*C+K*

She continues eating the food on the tray, trying her hardest not to taste any of the food because she knows if she does she'll seriously regret it. Once she finishes everything she slumps back against the wall and warps her arms around her stomach. The food she just ingested defiantly isn't good for her body.

She turns her head to look out the metal bars. She sees Alaric walking along the hallway towards her. Just as she is about to ask him if she could have a drink of water she hears loud voices coming from the hallway. She watches as Alaric makes his way to them.

"Come on guys, surely he hasn't done anything _too_ horrible." Alaric sighs.

"Saltzman, you know this hall of the prison is yours and Shane's. If you both don't start watching the inmates that are in this hall there will be serious problems." A cruel guard snarls.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong when I was watching him! He was sitting by himself sketching like always! He told me that he was going to give back the pencils he borrowed from the cafeteria ladies and meet me back at the front of the hallway!" Alaric defends.

"And you were stupid enough to fall for that!? He could have escaped Alaric!" The guard yells.

"He gave me his word! Yeah, he may be a criminal but he would never go against his word!" Alaric yells.

By now all the inmates in this hall are listening to the bickering of the two guards. Some of the inmates are yelling encouraging words to Alaric while others boo the mystery guard. Caroline lets a small grin slide onto her face since hearing all the cheering for Alaric. She moves closer to the bars trying to see who Alaric and the guard are fighting over but all she can see is half of Alaric. She huffs out in exasperation and leans against the cell wall while continuing to listen to Alaric and the guard.

"Yeah, well his word isn't very strong when he used that pencil to stab Danny Valenti through the hand!" The guard yells.

A loud bunch of cheer echo throughout the hallway. No one was cheering for the guard they were all cheering at the prisoner who stabbed this Danny guy. Caroline can't help but let out a laugh of her own.

"Really? Did you really stab him?" Alaric asks the prisoner in a sigh.

"It was that mutts fault. He had it coming." An alluring British accent answers.

Caroline feels herself perk up at the voice. _He sounds… sexy_. She feels herself edging towards the metal bars again wanting to hear him talk some more and maybe even see his face.

"_Mikaelson_, I thought I told you to try and not hurt anyone!" Alaric exclaims tiredly.

"But Ric, I did try I swear. The guy was being a jerk. You can't deny that he is one." The British guy teases smugly.

A long sigh echoes through the hall.

"Just let me deal with him Jonas… please." Alaric sighs.

A long silence occurs after a minute a sighs is exhaled from Jonas.

"Just don't let anything like this happen again." Jonas sighs.

Footsteps leaving the hallway echo against the walls. Once a door shuts telling everyone that Jonas has indeed left a huge eruption of cheers come from each and every cell. Caroline chuckles softly at the silliness of the whole situation. Never would she think any of the people in this hallway would cheer for another inmate.

Scurrying footsteps bring her attention to the two men heading her way. She straightens herself up and causally looks out the metal bars waiting for Alaric and the prisoner to walk past. Alaric is the first one she sees. She makes eye contact with him so he gives her a tight lipped smile.

"I see you've eaten princess." He teases with a chuckle.

She bites her lip trying to not laugh so instead she scrunches her nose up. If she were to be honest, she likes Alaric. He's like the only fatherly figure that she has ever had in… well years. She never saw her father after he left her and her mother for his new partner Steven. He sent her birthday and Christmas cards with money in them but that's the only connection she has ever had with him.

"Who are you bloody calling princess?" The British voice asks annoyed.

The prisoner steps forward into her eye range. Caroline's breath hitches and she lets out a quiet gasp. He has dirty blonde curls as well as slight stubble growing. She can tell that he has abs just from looking at his lean muscular build. The fluorescent orange jumpsuit he is wearing defiantly doesn't do him justice but the tight fitting of it makes his biceps and other muscles more noticeable. Her eyes travel up his tall body only to meet his blue eyes. Oh god, they're so blue. All of a sudden his eyes meet hers and she swears she feels her heart stop.

Oh shit! His caught her staring at him! Oh god, what if he takes it in a bad way? He could easily kill her! Shit! Caroline look away! Why can't I look away!

His own eyes widen when they land on Caroline making her immediately blush from his reaction. She bites her lip embarrassed and finally gains her strength back and looks away. A slow easy smirk slides onto his face.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. But you princess may call me Klaus. I'm sure during our time here we'll get well acquainted." He says mischievously.

The look in his eyes tells her that when he means "acquainted" he really means "physically involved". She feels the sudden urge to slap the cocky smug smirk off of his handsome… _sexy_ face. The look he has on his face reminds her of Tyler accept in a way Klaus' looks more masculine and manly…

"Yeah, well don't hold your breath." She says with her "bitch" smile plastered onto her face.

She watches as shock comes clear in his blue eyes but it quickly disappears and is replaced with the same cocky look she got before.

"It'll only be matter of time before you come seeking my assistance princess." He says confidently.

Cocky much?

"Don't call me that." She hisses, letting her frustration been shown.

"Then what should I call you?" He asks while having his head tilted downward a little and looking up at her with what she could only describe as puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing, because this is the last time I'll ever be talking to you."

He chuckles at her response and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Now, now, don't be saying things that you can't promise." He chuckles.

"Oh but I do promise." She throws back boldly.

"I promise you that you're going to be breaking that promise very soon… _sweetheart_." He says before walking off to his cell.

Alaric throws her an apologetic look and rushes after Klaus.

Caroline half groans half scream in annoyance.

That arrogant bastard! He is so up himself, not to mention he sort of reminds her of Tyler. Argh! Why is every guy she finds attractive a cocky little bitch?! Oh no, god no, she defiantly _doesn't_ find _Klaus_ attractive. Nope, never would she ever go for him… never! Not even if he were the last man alive! … Well that may be an overreaction but… argh she hates him! She falls back into the walls and covers her face with her hands. God she needs to get out of this place…

*C+K*

**Klaus P.O.V**

**_Previously during the day_**

Loud chatter echoes throughout the cafeteria. The incessant voices make his frustration bubble to the point where all he wants is to chock someone until their wind pipe breaks within their neck. Klaus sits at his table in the far right corner by himself fiddling with the sketchpad sitting on the table. He flips through the countless pages of sketches of his siblings, horses grazing in meadows, a lone wolf howling at the lonesome moon as well as a few landscapes of the places his travelled to. Their all sketches he has done since being in this hell.

It has been one year, one year since he was caught in Tennessee after leaving those two girls dead on their couch. He had been lazy on his last kill leaving the man's body behind his bar next to the dumpster. The cops had used that to their advantage and tracked him down in Tennessee and now he is sitting in this stupid prison in an even more stupid small town. He can't wait until he breaks out of here and leaves this one-pony town behind.

A slam of a tray brings his attention to the intruder in front of him. He looks up to see Slater standing there with his tray off slop while peering down at him with a grin. Slater got into prison from being a professional snitch. He would go undercover and get access to confidential government information and sell it to anyone who needed it but at a very expansive price.

"What is it Slater?" He mutters while glaring at Slater sitting at his table.

Slater shrugs of Klaus' glare and slides into the empty bench scoffing food into his mouth.

"Did you hear?" Slater asks once swallowing the food he had ate.

"Hear what?" Klaus asks puzzled and a little intrigued.

"New inmate." He says between eating.

"Guy or girl?"

"Girl. Blonde and hot! I heard she's in the same hallway as you… Well that's what I gather from what the inmates in your hall said." Slater shrugs.

Klaus eyes widen slightly in shock. They haven't had a new _female_ inmate in at least 4 months. His eyes scan the area ahead of him looking at all the blondes he can see but none of them look new. His eyebrow furrows a little.

"I don't see anyone new?"

"Maybe she isn't hungry?" Slater shrugs finishing the last mouth full of food.

"I wouldn't blame her…" Klaus mutters to himself.

Klaus flips his sketch book open to a blank page and grabs the pencil he got from the cafeteria lady. An image of the last time he saw his baby sister appears in his mind. Her bright smile and straight blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes look back at him. His hand begins to move across the page as he begins to sketch his baby sister.

He moves his hand elegantly across the page and by the end of lunch time he completes the outlines of her face and silky hair. A low throat clearing makes him look up to see a new face… his guard, Alaric Saltzman.

"Time to go Mikaelson, you should be heading out as well Slater." Alaric demands but not in a cruel way. Slater nods them both a goodbye and walks out of the cafeteria and to his designated hall.

"Can I just give back this pencil? The cafeteria ladies let me borrow it." Klaus asks.

Alaric sighs and hesitates well thinking it over.

"I give you my word Alaric that I'll hand this back and meet you at the front of the hallway."

Alaric sighs but nods his head. Alaric walks away and ushers the rest of the inmates in his hall to their cells.

Klaus is about to get up and return the pencil when a new figure appears in front of his table. Klaus lets out a small groan and wipes his face with his hand.

"What do you want Valenti?" He asks with no emotion in his voice.

"Are you drawing your ponies again Mikaelson?" He mocks.

Klaus grits his teeth together and clenches his fist but keeps his face cool and collected.

"What I do in my own time is none of your business." He growls out.

"Come on let me see."

Danny turns the sketchpad towards him and gets a glimpse of what Klaus was drawing. Klaus quickly closes the sketchpad and lets out a deep throaty growl.

"Is that your sister Mikaelson? Well she defiantly looks like a tasty treat." Danny slurs out.

Klaus stands up immediately and pushes his chair away from him while making his way towards Danny, pencil in hand.

"Do not speak of my sister!" He bellows making every single person remaining (mostly a few guards) turn to face them.

"Or what Mikaelson? When I get out of here I'll make sure to drop by your sister and show her a good time." He says menacingly with a wink.

Klaus lets a loud roar leave his mouth as his eyesight changes to red. He can feel all his rage bubbling within him. He uses the hand with the pencil in it to stab Danny in the face but he reacts fast blocking Klaus attack with his outstretched hand. The pencil goes right through Danny's hand awakening a scream of pain.

Klaus takes a step back and plasters a smirk on his face. He hears shouts coming towards them making him sigh. Yeah, he is in shit now.

Jonas Martin runs at Klaus throwing him into the nearest wall.

"What the hell Mikaelson!" Jonas yells in his face.

Klaus keeps his smug attitude up and shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Where is your guard? Where is Alaric? Why are you not with him!?" Jonas yells again making Klaus rolls his eyes.

"What? Are we now playing 20 questions or something?" Klaus mocks.

"Do not mock me Mikaelson! Now answer the question!" Jonas threatens.

"I was just about to return this pencil-" Klaus holds his hand up but realizes that the pencil isn't there so he point to the pencil still in Danny's hand, "-that pencil and then I was going to meet Ric at the hall entrance." Klaus sighs at the end.

"Good lie Mikaelson. Could have believed it if I didn't know you and your rebellious persona. Now let's go." Jonas chuckles humourlessly.

He pushes Klaus forward ushering him to go. Klaus lets out a sharp breath but strolls towards his hall anyway. But before he leaves he whispers into Danny's ear,

"Don't ever talk about my sister like that again mutt." He hisses then leaves.

Jonas continues to push and shove Klaus forward. He can't help but be annoyed at Jonas for not actually believing his story but then who would believe a serial killer who just stabbed someone through the hand with a pencil? It's not like Klaus had planned this future for himself… it just sort of happened.

And to sum it up in one word… the word would have to be,

Mikael.

*C+K*

To say Alaric was disappointed in him is defiantly a huge understatement. To Alaric it must have felt like Klaus had completely gone against his word. But for his defence he didn't! Well maybe a little but he was going to hand back the stupid pencil and meet Alaric. But that stupid mutt got on his nerve and he just had to do something, even if that something was incredibly stupid.

Klaus looks down at the sketchpad he managed to obtain. When Jonas threw him to the wall he had managed to slip his sketchpad behind him. He traces the edge of it then looks up to see Alaric standing in front of a cell… talking to someone?

_"I see you've eaten princess."_

Klaus quickly picks up his pace and walks towards the cell and Alaric. He doesn't hear a reply so he takes matters into his own hands and talks.

"Who are you bloody calling princess?"

He stands in front of Alaric and raises his eyebrows at the guard accusingly. Alaric looks down slightly like a kid who got caught stealing cookies. He hears a soft gasp coming from the cell. His eyes dart to the inmate and they immediately meet sparkly blue ones with thick, long black eyelashes framing them. He feels his own breath hitch at the sight in front of him.

Sitting on the floor is what he can only describe as an angel. Her blonde curls are all out of place and dishevelled but in a way are incredibly sexy. Her rosy cheek and pink tender looking lips compliment her ivory skin. Her skin looks smooth and delicate and from what he can see from the orange jumpsuit she has perfect curves in all the right places. His eyes trail down her long legs and he can't help but imagine them warped around his waist as he takes her against the wall. Fuck, this must be the new girl… He feels his cock twitch in his jumpsuit pants. He quickly erases all dirty thoughts about her out of his mind and look back at her face.

He has to admit she is beautiful… god she is better than beautiful.

She slowly looks away from him with a rosy red blush on her cheeks. He lets a smirk slides onto his face from enjoyment of her blush.

This will be fun.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. But you princess may call me Klaus. I'm sure during our time here we'll get well acquainted." He says mischievously wanting to see her blush again.

He sees annoyance and anger fire up in her eyes which suddenly confuses him. Why is she so mad? He is merely being friendly with her and she is taking the whole thing in the wrong way. Yeah when he said "acquainted" he meant it in a more _involved_ way… but who could honestly want to turn down him? Especially in a place like this.

"Yeah, well don't hold your breath." She says with her "bitch" smile plastered onto her face.

Shocked. That's how he feels. Not once has a woman ever turned him down… yeah girls did it sometimes but he and they both knew that they were using their "turning him down" as a tactic to play hard to get. He quickly collects himself, not wanting her to see how surprised he is.

"It'll only be matter of time before you come seeking my assistance princess." He says confidently.

"Don't call me that." She hisses, letting her frustration been shown to him which amuses him greatly.

"Then what should I call you?" He asks making sure to give her the look he used to get what he wants.

"Nothing, because this is the last time I'll ever be talking to you." She says like it is the most truthful thing she'll ever say, which it isn't. And they both know that.

He chuckles at her response and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Now, now, don't be saying things that you can't promise." He chuckles finding her constant put downs humorous.

"Oh but I do promise." She throws back boldly making him chuckle softly again.

"I promise you that you're going to be breaking that promise very soon… _sweetheart_." He says and turns around walking to his cell.

On his way he smirks and imagines her frustrated face again. Her being angry is really cute look on her, a look that he likes... a lot.

As he lies back on his rock hard bed he remembers that he never did get a name from her.

But he will have it soon because he isn't going to give up until he has her in his arms screaming out his name and begging him never to stop.

* * *

**A/N**

**And so the infatuation begins. ;)**

**Just want to say that you shouldn't get use to chapters this long... I will keep them a decent size for you all it's just that I wanted to write Klaus' P.O.V when meeting Caroline so it turned out a little longer than planned.**

**Please leave reviews and continue to follow and favourite my story!**

**~ Mikayla xo**


	3. Unusual Bonds

**A/N**

_Guest:_ _wat is up with the 3/4 thing?_

_SORRY! I just got a review telling me and I went back looking through the story and saw that the "line" symbol I've been using from Word is coming up like that! I''ve gone through and made sure they're gone! :) x Sorry to everyone that was getting confused I didn't realize they changed like that!_

_Thank you moon2012 for pointing that out to me! :) x_

**Thanks for all the encouragement! Don't read next bit of the A/N unless you want to see ****possible**** future spoilers!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok so I have been reading Season 4 spoilers and it said that 2 main characters die. But since Jeremy has died already that leaves it to 1… And supposably Klaus is meant to become really self-destructive that he flees town… and that made me really curious. Like why would Klaus become so self-destructive that he has to leave? And then it sort of all pictured together in my mind, one more main character dies… and the only person I could think of could be Caroline… her death would be the finally string… It would drive Klaus crazy! **

**BUT! They're still spoilers of Klaroline moments it's just a hypothesis that I had! And knowing me what I think is probably completely wrong! I really hope it is!**

* * *

Haunting blue eyes and dirty blonde curls stay in her dreams all night long.

By morning time, due to lack of sleep Caroline can feel her frustration at the overly confident and cocky Niklaus Mikaelson grow. He defiantly has worked himself onto _"Caroline's most hated list"_ that's for sure. She rolls around in the cold hard bed trying to erase his face from her mind. But no matter had hard she tries his hauntingly handsome face stays in her mind. And yes, she did just confess to him being attractive but jerk overrules attractive and Caroline hates jerks.

A loud bell that sounds almost like an alarm clock's ring echoes down every hallway in the prison awakening loud groans of frustration from everyone, including her.

"Good morning inmates. Since the day is sunny the guards have allowed the gates to outside to be opened for your use, but if one of you is to step out of line this privileged will be taken away and you'll all be put back into your cells for the rest of the day." A female voice comes out from small speakers in the roofs.

Caroline immediately remembers the voice to be Officer Julie Plec, second in charge of the prison after Thomas Fell. A few _"woos" _and _"hell yeahs" _come from the inmates. She can't help but realize that the inmates in this cell love to yell out or cheer over anything they deem fit. She watches as Alaric and another man with black curls make their way unlocking all the cells and telling the inmates to go straight to the cafeteria for breakfast. When Alaric makes it to her cell he unlocks it then crosses his arms waiting for her to get up and leave.

"I don't want to leave this cell Alaric." She mutters childishly.

"Well you are going to princess, even if I have to drag your pretty ass out of here." He threatens making Caroline groan in protest. "You need to eat Caroline." He adds.

"Can't you just bring me my food like yesterday?" She pleads but he shakes his head.

"Can't, I have to keep a close eye on Mikaelson for the whole week due to his outburst." Alaric apologizes while using his hand to gesture her to leave.

She sighs and slowly rises from the bed. Of course his rebellious act causes her to suffer by making her leave her cell. She doesn't want to be confronted by all the other prisoners in the jail... at least not until her trail and she finds out how long she is going to be stuck in this place or if she'll need to be transferred. She hesitantly takes a step out of the cell and looks around. The floor is light grey stone and the wall is dark grey paint painted over cement. The paint at the top of the walls is all cracked and some parts cement is exposed from where the paint has fallen off. She can see that everyone in hall have made their way to the cafeteria except for one who she already knows the culprit.

She takes a sharp breath in then releases it before making her way to the door. On her way she walks past Klaus' cell, she takes a quick peek to see his back to her leaning against the metal bars. As if sensing her presence he looks over shoulder to see her walking down the hall. He smirks widely and slowly trails his eyesight to her ass.

"Good morning sweetheart! Make sure to save me a spot!" He calls out.

"I rather poke my eyes out!" She calls over her shoulder while giving him the finger.

Alaric reaches Klaus' cell and sighs deeply while running his hand through his hair.

"Isn't she just a vixen Ric?" Klaus asks amused.

"Yeah, one that will defiantly not go for you." Alaric says while unlocking Klaus' cell.

"Oh Ric, have you already forgotten? I love a challenge." He smirks and chases after her with Alaric trailing behind.

*C+K*

"Sweetheart! Wait up!" He calls after her.

Caroline shudders but continues to jog out the door and into another hallway. This one is much longer and has multiply other halls attached to it. She can only guess that some of the other halls lead to where the other inmates stay. She sees a larger entryway with sunlight seeping out along with loud chatter. She begins to jog towards it presuming that it's the cafeteria. Just as she makes it through the entryway she runs into a slender back.

"Oof" She says as she makes impact with the person in front of her back.

"What the-" The girl says while turning around to face Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widen as they meet the girl who had winked at yesterday. The girl's brown eyes look at Caroline with curiosity.

"I am so, so sorry. I-I wasn't looking because I-I was trying…" Caroline stutters but gets interrupted by a voice echoing from the hallway.

"Sweetheart, you can't dodge me forever." Klaus' voice gets louder and louder as he goes on.

Caroline looks at the blonde in front of her and gives her an apologetic look but is surprised when she sees a look of understanding in her eyes as well as a small smile. Klaus rounds the corner and nearly runs into both of them. He looks at the girl in front of her and then back Caroline then glares daggers at the mystery girl.

"Lexi. What are you doing here?" He asks and Caroline could swear she heard a small growl come from his mouth.

"No, it's Branson to you Mikaelson. Only lucky people get to call me that." She snaps with a smirk while crossing her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here _Branson_?" He hisses, pronouncing each syllable.

"Hangin' with my new bestie." She answers while looping arms with Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widen a little at Lexi's forwardness and at the snarl that escapes Klaus' throat.

"You don't even know her name Branson." He smirks.

"And you do?" She strikes back making the smug smirk fall from Klaus' face.

Caroline giggles at Lexi's remark and can't help but smile proudly in Klaus' defeat. Lexi sees Caroline's proud smile and can't help but chuckle at the look of satisfaction on her face and look of annoyance on Klaus'.

"Hope you don't mind me Mikaelson but I'm going to take my new best friend so I suggest you find another girl to corrupt." Lexi mocks.

"Alexia Branson, the saviour of everything pure." He mocks back.

Lexi rolls her eyes at him and tugs on Caroline's arm pulling her into the cafeteria. She stumbles after the brown eyed girl but with a bit of hesitation. Lexi pulls them into the line grabbing them both a tray as well as front bumping a few people who curse in annoyance. They all stop their groans and curses when Lexi turns around and gives them this look that reeks of "you've just been warned".

"You know you really didn't have to do that back there. I could have handled him." Caroline says softly.

"Nonsense, any girl getting hassled by Mikaelson deserves some help." Lexi says and gives her a wink before continuing, "Besides, I like you. You have this glow around you that screams of sass."

"Thanks?" Caroline chuckles.

"No problem." Lexi smiles and begins to place some food on her tray.

Caroline looks at the serving bench with a bunch of different breakfast food in different inbuilt food holders. She scoops some scrambled eggs onto her tray then a piece of toast and bottle of orange juice. She takes a step forward and is surprised to see Lexi waiting for her. Lexi just rolls her eyes at Caroline and nods her head for Caroline to follow after her. They walk and sit at one of the tables with no one on them at the back of the cafeteria. She begins to pick at her food and slowly begins to eat it.

"So you're the new girl everyone is talking about?" Lexi asks while tilting her head making Caroline chock on her eggs a little.

"People are talking about me?" Caroline chocks out.

"Oh honey, everyone is talking about you. We haven't seen a face like yours in months" Lexi drags the last word on to make it more dramatic.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asks puzzled.

"Oh please? Don't be so naïve. You're hot. And everyone here is talking about it. Why do you think Niklaus has his tail in such a twist?" Lexi smirks making Caroline chuckle.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I feel privileged to even be sitting with you at this table!" Lexi laughs.

"I should be the one feeling privileged! If it weren't for you I'd probably be sitting at a table with Klaus right now stabbing him in the face with my fork." Caroline chuckles while shaking her fork.

"Ooh! I would have paid to see that! Maybe I should have left you with him!" She teases and winks at Caroline again.

Caroline rolls her eyes at Lexi then takes a bite of her toast. She peeks over her shoulder to the back left to see Klaus sitting there by himself looking like the alpha male. His eyes flicker to her and when seeing her looking at him he smirks. Caroline rolls her eyes at him and looks back at Lexi to see Lexi looking at her curiously.

"Do you like him?" Lexi blurts out.

"What! No! He is a jerk, an asshole!" Caroline yells in a whisper, replying too quickly which causes Lexi to grin.

"Well I think you do, and I can defiantly tell that he likes you." Lexi winks.

"I don't like him Lexi. Yeah, his good to look at but I don't like him in the way you're thinking." Caroline sighs while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Lexi rolls her eyes back at Caroline.

*C+K*

**Klaus' P.O.V**

God, she is beautiful.

Looking into the depths of her sparkly blue eyes he cannot help but be held prisoner to their beauty. Oh how he'd have his way with her if he got the chance. He'd take his time with her, cherish her body like the goddess she is. He'd make her beg for her release and when he complies he'd drive her to the highest ecstasy making her scream his name over and over again. He chuckles when he sees her roll her eyes at him. She defiantly has fire he'd give her that.

He notices Lexi looking at him which makes him go sour. If she hadn't have been there in the entrance he would have probably been sitting at a table with his favourite blonde discussing matters like how beautiful and ravishing she is. But no, stupid Alexia had to swoop in like the good-doer she is and pick a new recruit. He slouches back in his sit not bothering to eat any of his food and watches them.

He can see Lexi smiling and laughing as well as his favourite blonde who has her back to them. He huffs in annoyance and plays with the cardboard cup of coffee. His vision on the girls' is blocked as a figure decides to stand in front of him. He grumbles lowly, frustrated with whoever is now sitting in front of him. Klaus looks up to see Slate grinning widely like the Cheshire Cat.

"Are you going to make this a regular thing now Slater?" Klaus sighs while trying to look around Slater but not succeeding.

"And I thought you were beginning to like my company?" Slates says faking hurt.

Klaus just rolls his eyes annoyed and pushes Slater over to the left to regain sight of the beautiful blonde… even if he can only see her back…

"What was that for?!" Slater exclaims while narrowing his eyes at Klaus.

Klaus just glares back and takes a sip of his coffee while eyeing the blonde from behind. She begins laughing again and he can't help but grin slightly at the pureness of her laughter. Slater furrows his eyebrows in confusion and turns around to look where Klaus is then widens his eyes at the sight just as Caroline turns her face to the side.

"Oh my god! That's her! The new girl! Shit! She is hot!" Slater exclaims loudly.

Klaus turns his attention to a gaping Slater. Frustration burns through him at the way Slater is eyeing her. He stretches over the table and gives Slater a slap across the head. Slater yelps at the sound sting on the back of his head and pivots around in the chair to face a deadly looking Klaus.

"Chill dude! I was only stating the obvious!" Slater defends.

"That does not mean you can just stare at her like she's a bloody piece of meat!" He growls.

"You like her?" Slater asks curiously and surprised at Klaus' sudden outburst.

"Don't be a sodding idiot Slater! I only want one thing from her that is all." He chuckles humourlessly.

Slater looks unconvinced but nots anyway, deep down Slater knows that Klaus has some sort of feelings for this girl; he's never gotten defensive like he did just then unless it was about his sister.

"So what are you planning to do then?" Slater asks genuinely curious to what he has planned.

Before Klaus can answer Alaric is at their table with his arms crossed and is clearly annoyed.

"Don't even think about it Klaus. That girl doesn't need you messing with her mind. Besides her court case is in a week, she might not even be here long enough for you to sink your claws into her." Alaric warns.

"I'll take that as a challenge Ric." Klaus smirks.

"Please Klaus; she isn't a toy for your disposal. Just leave the girl alone and let her spend her time in this place the way she deems fit." Alaric sighs.

"You're not the boss of me Alaric. I am a grown man and if I want to woo a girl I will woo a girl."

"Can't argue with that Ric." Slater shrugs.

He and Slater both smirk while Alaric glares at the both of them. He looks back over at the girls to see Lexi dragging his blonde away and out through the door leading to the courtyard. He pushes out from his chair and downs the rest of his coffee.

"Well I'm off to go and enjoy the warm outdoors." Klaus declares.

*C+K*

Caroline laughs as Lexi retells a story to her of when she was in High School. From the small amount of time that Caroline has spent with Lexi which has only been an hour, she has grown quite fond of her. Lexi is sassy and fun and not afraid to be a bitch, in many ways she's like Caroline. Suddenly Lexi is standing up out of her chair and grabs hold of Caroline dragging her towards a door that leads to the courtyard outside.

"Come on-Wait a minute! You never told me your name!" Lexi exclaims in mock horror making Caroline laugh.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes." She giggles while using her other hand to pick up her plastic orange juice bottle.

"Well I'm going to call you Caro, hope you don't mind!" Lexi winks while dragging Caroline out the door.

Caroline just shakes her head at Lexi and follows her out the door. The courtyard starts off with a cemented area with wooden picnic benches for sitting. To the right and slightly behind the small area are two big gravel basketball courts that are enclosed in a cage of wired fence. Out in front of the small sitting area in the courtyard is a big area of green grass and a couple of trees. The grass are is in a shape of a semi-circle and has the huge prison wall running around the outer part.

Lexi and Caroline both make their way to the grass area and sit under a huge tree that resembles a willow tree.

"This is my favourite spot in the whole of the prison. I always come here to escape." Lexi sighs happily while lying down on the soft ground in the shade of the tree.

"It's lovely. It'd be annoying having other people around it though." Caroline sighs.

"Oh no one comes here. This is _my _spot. I literally had to fight for this place." Lexi chuckles.

Caroline smiles widely and leans against the trunk of the tree. They both drift off into a comfortable silence while relaxing under the shade but still feeling the warmth from the sun. She had to admit she could get use to this place if her and Lexi continued to hang out like that have been for the morning.

From the time spent with Lexi, Caroline can tell that they already have a better relationship than the one she use to have with her "ex-friends". In every conversation they would all talk about themselves and what they've done but whenever Caroline went to talk they all ignore her. They only saw her as a distraction, but she wasn't the only one that distracted in their gang.

Elena is like a distraction. She'd go on dates with men that Tyler needed gone but she'd never kill them. Her identical twin sister Katherine killed them. They'd make Katherine go on the last date a lure the men upstairs she'd pleasure them and while they sleep she'd inject them with poison that'd instantly kill them. They are both known as "The Doppelgänger" because they look the exact same but are never seen together on a job.

They always made sure that poor Elena didn't have to do anything that could lead to possible jail time, Damon and Stefan made sure of that. All that mattered to them was Elena's welfare, both brothers love her but Elena can't make up her mind on which one she wants so she constantly jumps from one brother to the other which is incredibly annoying to everyone that had to watch.

"What are you doing here?" Lexi hisses causing Caroline to leave her thoughts.

She looks up to see a handsome Klaus looking down at her with a smirk on his face. She doesn't bother to hide her extreme displeasure in seeing him and lets out a frustrated groan. Klaus chuckles at seeing her displeasure and can't help but give her a once over.

"I came to ask your friend if she'd accept my invitation for a walk." He answers Lexi's question but keeps his eyes on Caroline only.

"I rather poke my eyes out, but thanks." Caroline says with fake smile making Lexi laugh.

Klaus' face goes sour and he shoots Lexi a glare, if looks could kill Lexi would be a goner. He looks back at Caroline to see the same light radiating off of her that he saw when she was sitting in her prison cell but it's brighter; and how would he be if he ruined such a pure light?

"Fine, I'll leave but only if you tell me your name sweetheart." He smirks and clasps his hand together behind his back.

"You'll give me your word that you'll leave if I tell you?" She asks hesitantly.

"You have my word."

"Caroline, my name is Caroline. Now get lost."

Caroline crosses her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow at him. He chuckles at her but nods and turns around to walk back to an angry looking Alaric.

"_Caroline_." He says to himself pronouncing every syllable.

"I'll see you around, _Caroline_!" He calls over his shoulder with a grin on his face.

He quickly walks faster away, not giving her a chance to turn him down.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I haven't re-read this chapter... *looks around nervously* ... because I wanted to upload it before the weekend because I have a lot of things I need to do before school starts... So sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I might re-edit it after the weekend but I might not so bare with me.**

**Also, my updates might not be as quick as they have been because of school and all the work I'm going to get but I'll try my hardest! :)**

**Please leave more reviews and follow/favourite!**

**Oh and follow my tumblr: **

**klaroline-bloodline**

**~ Mikayla xo**


	4. The Bloody King

**A/N**

**What. The. Fuck. **

**Did Julie seriously bring in the whole "hybrid baby" card?**

**I think Julie is trying too hard to make Hayley into a "good" and "likable" character. :/**

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson.

His very own name screams of importance. It's one of those names that just sticks to you, gets inside your head and continuously remains there reminding you every so often who he is. The thing is his name is of importance, because if you ever hear it you make sure you run away.

As fast as you can.

All over the world his name is known and feared and that's how he likes it. He prides himself knowing that when people see him or even hear of him they turn the other way as though they saw or heard nothing. Nobody ever dares to stand in his way they simply cower in defeat and bow before him as if he were their king.

_King_.

The endearment does reek of power.

King would be a fitting word to describe Klaus. No one defies a king and no one defies Klaus. If they ever would they would not be able to ever speak so again because their corpse would be rotting in an underground cellar or lying at the bottom of the Atlantic.

His name doesn't just send people trembling scared but also sends selected females swooning at his feet, willing to do anything to deserve his time of day, even if it were only an hour. His reputation with females is well known. He beds any women that he finds good on the eye but tries to steer away from the desperate. Those girls make everything too easy. Yeah, sometimes he will fuck one when he just wants a quick and easy but he prefers the chase.

The chase makes the game more interesting as well as more rewarding and satisfying at the end.

And that's what he plans to do with Caroline.

Caroline would make the perfect chase. Her stubborn attitude makes her a perfect candidate for his games. He can already imagine how she would feel underneath him withering in pleasure as he brought her to her highest peak.

Caroline is fresh meat in this rotting prison and he is honestly surprised that no one has actually "claimed" her as theirs. Not like some stupid claim would ever stop him from having her.

Anyways, it's not like he wants a commitment from her, all he wants is a fuck. It's not that she is ugly or something because she isn't, she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen… it's just… he doesn't do relationships. They're not his thing, especially after the whole Tatia scandal. So instead he just does one-nightstands, simple and easy. Well, at least none in prison but he does find ways to release himself with other female inmates. There has been a few times he's been caught by Ric, but Ric just does his usual eye roll and sigh then tells him to hurry up and stop before walking away.

He wonders what it would be like to be in a circumstance like that with Caroline. Would he stop like he did for the others or would he keep going until she was pleased…?

He groans as he feels his pants begin to tighten as his manhood hardens. How can tiny, simple thoughts of Caroline provoke such a huge reaction?

He pushes thoughts of Caroline out of his mind and thinks of something else to stop his manhood from going completely stiff. He thinks of all the crimes his committed over the years. Blood and gore immediately come to mind. All his victims' terror written faces as his about to end their lives. But one face that he didn't expect to come up is his baby brother's.

_Henrik_.

His eyes glass over with rage and he immediately stops thinking about Henrik and any other thoughts that can lead back to him. He searches through his mind for anything he can do or think about to distract himself when Alaric walks over to him.

"Seriously Niklaus, can you just leave Caroline alone?" Alaric hisses.

"You are going to give me a lecture?" Klaus asks smugly.

"She is—"

"No! You do not get to tell me what to do Alaric! I thought I made myself clear before at breakfast!" Klaus yells making Alaric shudder.

"Nik—"

"Just because you know my mother it does not mean you get to walk around this place telling me what to do like you are my father!" Klaus interrupts before turning his back on Alaric and walking away.

Alaric watches Klaus walk away with a sadden face expression. He has known Niklaus since he was a tiny defenceless child and he has never seen Klaus look as broken as he does now.

*C+K*

**_12 years ago_**

_The heavy rain hits the tin roof of the small backyard gardening shed. The sound from the impact echoes against the wooden walls which makes the boy with dirty blonde hair senses' more alert. His blue eyes dart around the dark room as he continues to stay in a small ball huddled against the left back corner. His hiding from his father, Mikael because he accidently pushed Kol too hard and made him sprain his ankle. It was truly an accident because both boys were only play fighting but Kol fell when Niklaus pushed. Niklaus knows that when his father comes home to see Kol injured that he will immediately blame Niklaus and say that he did it on purpose. Even though Kol and Elijah will try to stop Mikael from hurting Niklaus, Nik knows that he will still be punished just when his brothers aren't around. Mikael always finds a way._

_Niklaus bites his lip to stop the sobs that are threatening to spill from his small mouth. Goose bumps are forming on his tiny arms, he continues to rub at them to try and make him warmer but the chilling wind continues to seep into the room and makes him colder. _

_Footsteps coming from his house alert him to the presence coming. He moves further back in to the corner and warps his arms around his knees that are pressed against his thin chest and begins to rock back and forth on the dirty ground murmuring to himself._

_"Please, please don't let him hurt me." He pleads in a broken voice. _

_The footsteps get louder and louder as they get closer to the tiny shed. A light from a lighter is seen from under the door, it highlights the two feet standing in front of the shed's entrance. Niklaus holds his breath in anticipation and stares at the door with wide eyes as it slowly opens._

_His eyes dart to his feet just as the figure enters the room. Niklaus had seen the man and knew that his punishment for what he did would not be too far away. He bites harder on his lip to suppress any words that may slip out of his mouth, not wanting to enrage Mikael any more. The figure walks further into the room, searching for the light switch. The lights begin to flicker on telling Niklaus that the man indeed found the light switch and now can see him broken in the corner of the room._

_"Niklaus?" A friendly voice gasps._

_Niklaus looks up to see a man with light brown hair and grey eyes looking down at him with sorrowed eyes._

_"Ric?" Niklaus says with a broken voice._

_Alaric kneels down on the ground in front of Niklaus and looks at him sadly. _

_"What's wrong kid?" He asks with a soft voice._

_"Kol and I were playing when I—I accidently pushed him to hard and h-he fell and sprained his ankle… It's all my fault Ric!" Niklaus sobs. _

_"But why are you here Niklaus?" He asks slightly confused._

_"Be-cause… Mikael…" Niklaus chokes out. _

_Alaric's calm facial expression changes to one of pure rage and anger, if Niklaus hadn't known Alaric he would be terrified at how he looked now._

_"Did he hit you again Niklaus?" Alaric spits out._

_Niklaus shakes his head, tossing his dirty blonde curls from side to side. Alaric lets out a sigh of relief then helps up Niklaus._

_"Come on Niklaus, how about we go back inside and we'll think of a cover up story with your siblings?" _

_Niklaus nods and takes Alaric's hand in his before asking a new question._

_"Why are you here Ric?" _

_"I was visiting your mother Niklaus." He says and doesn't bother to elaborate any further. _

*C+K*

He continues to lift the weights even when the memory ends.

Yeah Alaric is a lot more to him than some guard who continuously follows him around to make sure that he is doing the right thing. Ric was there for him at one of the darkest points in his life. He couldn't be there all the time but when he was he always helped him through the darkest times. I guess you could say Ric is like an uncle to him even though he isn't blood related.

They had first met when Klaus was eight, his mother had taken him and his other siblings other than Henrik (who was too young) to the park. Mother had introduced him to Alaric since her and Ric were best friends. From then on he saw Ric occasionally sometimes he even saw Ric with his girlfriend Jenna.

But when Klaus was nine Ric's girlfriend, Jenna O.D from cocaine. We all had attended the funeral for Alaric's sake except Mikael who hated Alaric for some reason that Klaus never bother to find out. Since Jenna's death Ric left being a history teacher and went into Law. He and his siblings' didn't get to see him much since he went into training and had to do courses but by the time Klaus was twelve Ric had got a job as a police officer.

That's when they saw more of each other and Ric helped him out as much as he could. Klaus can remember one night Esther, his mother had gotten into a fight with Alaric because he wanted her to report Mikael's abusive behaviour to the police but she had begged him to be quiet. That had angered Klaus so much that he had burst into the room yelling at his mother asking why she didn't love him. Alaric had to carry him back upstairs to his room and spent a good half an hour trying to calm him down.

Years went by and he thought of Alaric as a true father figure. He would always go to Alaric for advice about anything. But as the beatings from Mikael kept going he began to change and his relationship with Alaric also changed. Instead of asking for advice he'd lash out and yell at Alaric for no reason at all. At the beginning he'd feel bad as it kept happening he began to not care how it affected others.

He and Alaric lost contact when he finished secondary school only to reunite in the hell hole called _Fell's Prison_ because of his arrest. At first the court was going to send him off to New York but his older brother Finn, the only "normal" one in the Mikaelson clan requested that Klaus got sent to Fell's Prison so that an "old family friend" could keep a closer eye on him. The judge gave permission but that still didn't budge the life sentence he got.

And that is how he got stuck in a prison with Alaric as a guard.

All because his older brother thought it'd be good for him but also because he hates Klaus' guts. Probably because he's the only one in the family who hasn't killed or been killed.

Finn knew that he wouldn't want to be anywhere near Alaric. Not because he's embarrassed of what he has done because he isn't. But because Alaric is a reminder of whom Klaus was before he got twisted. Alaric knows about his weaknesses and Klaus doesn't like to have people know that, only his family.

He sits the weight back where it belongs and sits up on the bench. He runs his hand down his face and exhales deeply. He lifts himself off of the weight bench and walks out of the gym and back to his cell. He walks past Alaric but doesn't bother to look or say a word to him. He closes himself in his cell and lies down on the stone hard bed and closes his eyes.

*C+K*

**_11 years ago_**

_He slowly walks through the double doors of his home hesitantly. Today's the day that Mikael comes back from one of his business trips and to say that he is looking forward to his father's arrival would be definitely an understatement. For the past couple of years Mikael has grown cruel to Niklaus and he has no clue whatsoever why. His doing well in school from what he knows and he hasn't done anything bad at home either. _

_Niklaus jogs up the stairs with his backpack slung on one shoulder. He can hear his sibling bickering in the other room while Henrik is playing in his own room. He walks pasts his sister's room to see her playing with her dolls happily. _

_He opens the door to his bedroom quietly and shuts it using the same stealth. He throws his backpack onto the ground then makes his way to his desk where his sketchpad is. Niklaus opens it to a brand new page and grabs a pencil and begins to draw._

_Drawing always eases his mind when he is feeling anxious or sad and sometimes even angry. He just gets lost in his own world while drawing, one where Mikael isn't there. He decides to draw a mare and her foal with a lone wolf chasing after them._

_A door being thrown open downstairs makes him shudder. _

_"ESTHER!" _

_Mikael is home._

_Niklaus stops his drawing and puts his pad into one of his draws knowing that Mikael hates when he draws instead of doing work. A floorboard creaking outside his door sends him into panic making him hurriedly stand up. The door slowly opens and he exhales in relief when he sees Elijah's head slip through the crack._

_"Niklaus, go get Rebekah and meet in Finn's room while I get Kol." Elijah softly demands._

_"What about Henrik 'Lijah?" Niklaus asks panicked._

_"Henrik will be safe, I promise." _

_Niklaus nods his head and quietly slips out the door and down the hallway. He opens Rebekah's door carefully and creeps into the room to see his baby sister huddled in a ball on her bed. Her eyes are tightly closed and her hands are pressed to her ears trying to block out Mikael's rampage bellow. _

_"Bekah?" He whispers cautiously. _

_She looks up with tear filled eyes and a trembling lip that breaks his heart. All he has ever wanted was to protect his baby sister and make sure she'd never cry._

_"Nik?" She whimpers._

_"Come on Bekah, we're going to Finn's room."_

_His hand is stretched out to her and she quickly stumbles off of her bed and clasps his hand tightly._

_"Will we be safe Nik?" She asks quietly._

_He looks down at her and thinks her small, innocent question over. He honestly doesn't know whether or not he could answer her question. For the past year Mikael has been completely unpredictable. He's always angry and sometimes drunk when he comes home and seems to find some reason to yell or hit him. Niklaus can remember one time he was going to hit Kol because Kol had been picking on a girl at school and had to see the principle. Of course Niklaus made sure that Mikael didn't and that all his anger at Kol was directed at him._

_"I don't know Bekah." He sighs helplessly._

_She nods her head slowly and her lips begin to tremble again._

_"Rebekah I promise you that I'll always protect you. I give you my word." He promises. _

_Rebekah smiles softly and nods her head making her blonde hair tousle everywhere. He pulls her forward out of the door and slowly creeps down the hallway making sure not to step on any creaky floorboards. It doesn't take them too long until they're in front of Finn's door. He opens the door and ushers Rebekah inside._

_Finn, Elijah and Kol are all standing in the middle of the room looking around anxiously. Rebekah runs to Kol and warps her little arms around him. Niklaus closes the door behind him just as a shattering noise comes from downstairs. _

_"Do you think mother will be alright?" Finn asks alarmed._

_"Finn you're such a mummy's boy!" Kol teases making everyone other than Rebekah roll their eyes._

_"Kol you still sleep with a blanket." Niklaus throws back._

_"Do not!" Kol whines. _

_"Stop acting like children!" Elijah demands making both boys cower slightly._

_Another loud bang makes them all shudder and fall into an uncomfortable silence. But this time is different because it is accompanied with a bellowing voice._

_"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD NEVER FIND OUT?!" Mikael screams wildly. _

_"Please Mikael, the children are upstairs!" They hear their mother's voice plead. _

_But it seems as though her plea isn't heard since Mikael continues to yell._

_"YOU MEAN __**HE'S**__ UP STAIRS!" Mikael bellows._

_"Please Mikael!" She pleads louder._

_"NO! THIS WHOLE TIME YOU'VE BEEN ACTING AS A STRUMPET! WHO IS HE ESTHER?!"_

_"No one Mikael!"_

_"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Mikael screams and a loud slapping noise echoes against the walls. _

_Niklaus takes a step forward towards the door but Elijah stops him by grabbing hold of his shoulder. He looks over his shoulders annoyed but Elijah just shakes his head telling him not to go out there._

_"He means nothing I swear Mikael!" Esther cries out in physical and emotional pain. _

_"THEN WHY IS HIS CHILD LIVING UNDER THIS ROOF?!" Mikael bellows._

_"Mikael please…"_

_"NO! You listen to me woman, that child is no son of mine! He should be living on the streets like the bastard he is!" _

_"Mikael, have mercy on him please-" Esther begins to plead again._

_"No!"_

_"He is your son-"_

_"Niklaus. Is. No. Son. Of. Mine!" He snarls. _

_It feels as though at that very moment the whole world has stopped spinning and everything has gone silent. He can feel all of his siblings' eyes on him with a mixture of shock and pity. But his attention is on the loud steps of Mikael bounding up the stairs._

_The door is thrown open revealing a red faced Mikael._

_Niklaus gulps nervously. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok for starters I know that it's unlikely for someone to have a sexual relationship in prison but this is Klaus we're talking about, he doesn't follow rules and not to mention he does whatever he wants.**

**There are going to be things that are going to be different than other prisons (and ect) and probably things that are unlikely to happen but it is a fanfiction so it's ok. But I won't stray too far from some things so don't worry!**

**Sorry for a short chapter but I wanted one that had a ****_little_**** bit of Klaus' history and I didn't want to add a Caroline P.O.V at the end. And I'm sorry it was such a "filler" chapter.**

**Please leave reviews (questions, anything you want to see, any characters you want to see) favourite and follow! :) **

** follow at: klaroline-bloodline**


	5. CUT NOTICE!

**A/N**

**I'm sorry this isn't an update but I swear there is one on the way! **

**I have been having a lot of personal thing happening in the past month which has caused me to another go a lot of stress which caused a very big writer's block. I've been trailing with other fanficitions which has caused some inspiration to come back so I'm hoping to finish the chapter this week or next! **

**Once again I am so sorry for the wait, I honestly feel terrible :( xo**

**~ Mikayla **


End file.
